Audere est Facere x Etwas zu wagen heißt es zu tun
by adyli
Summary: Aus ganz persönlichen Gründen überredet Draco Malfoy Harry Potter zu einer Wette zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Aus jedem Haus wird ein Schüler ausgelost, der den Hauslehrer des anderen Hauses verführen muss. HGxSS DMxHP
1. Chapter 1

**Audere est Facere - Etwas zu wagen heißt es zu tun**

**Inhalt: **Aus ganz persönlichen Gründen überredet Draco Malfoy Harry Potter zu einer Wette zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Aus jedem Haus wird ein Schüler ausgelost, der den Hauslehrer des anderen Hauses verführen muss. HGxSS DMxHP

**AN:** Diese FF spielt in unser aller Traum-Szenario: Voldemort wurde gestürzt. Hermione, Harry und Ron holen ihr 7. Schuljahr und die Prüfungen nach. Serverus Snape hat sich doch als Verbündeter herausgestellt und spielte eine Hauptrolle bei der Vernichtung von Voldemort. Malfoy ist ebenfalls auf die gute Seite gewechselt.

**WARNUNG**: In späteren Kapiteln lemon und slash!

* * *

**Teil 1**

"Potter, du bist eine feige Sau!"

"Nimm das zurück Malfoy, ich bin nicht feige!" Harry Potter zückte seinen Zauberstab und wollte sich auf Draco Malfoy stürzen, der zwar die Seiten gewechselt hatte, aber immer noch Harrys Erzfeind war.

Draco wich geschickt einigen Flüchen aus und knallte Harry die nächste Beleidigung an den Kopf.

"Doch bist du! Genau wie alle anderen Gryffindors!"

"Malfoy, du arroganter Schleimbeutel!" Harry begann Draco nun mit seinen Fäusten zu bearbeiten und Draco musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Ihr Gryffindors seid bestimmt viel zu feige, für eine kleine Hauswette!", keuchte er unter Harrys Schlägen.

Der hielt prompt inne und sah den Blonden fragend an.

"Was für eine Wette?", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Wir machen einen Vertrag, den alle Gryffindors und alle Slytherins unterschreiben müssen. Der Vertrag wird mit einem Zauber belegt und der Zauber lost einen von euch aus und einen von uns. Der oder diejenige muss dann den Hauslehrer der anderen verführen. Das Verlierer-Haus muss den Gewinnern einen Tag lang alle Wünsche erfüllen."

Harrys Mund klappte auf und er starrte Draco ungläubig an, dann brach er in Gelächter aus.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass einer von euch McGonagall verführen kann, oder?"

"Na und? Glaubst du etwa, jemand könnte Snape verführen?"

"Du bist doch bescheuert! Das funktioniert nie!"

"Potter, stell dich nicht so dumm. Es gibt genug Wege dass es funktioniert. Also, seid ihr dabei?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Da müsste ich ja das ganze Haus befragen."

"Ja, gut. Mach das! Morgen Abend treffen wir uns um Mitternacht auf dem Astronomieturm. Bis dann!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Harry stehen und auf dem Weg zum Kerker dachte er vergnügt: 'Das ging ja einfach als ich dachte!'

x

Harry stand immer noch an der selben Stelle und starrte dem Slytherin hinterher.

Irgendwas kam ihm seltsam vor, doch es war auch eine gute Idee.

Plötzlich drehte er sich um und rannte zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen verkündete er, eine große Neuigkeit zu haben und alle versammelten sich um ihn.

"Malfoy hat eine Wette vorgeschlagen. Es werden je ein Schüler aus Gryffindor ausgelost und einer aus Slytherin. Derjenige auf den das Los fällt, muss den Hauslehrer der anderen verführen!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Niemand glaubte, dass es jemand schaffen würde, McGonagall zu verführen. Aber noch weniger hatte irgendwer Lust, es bei Snape zu versuchen.

"Also, falls wir die Wette annehmen, müssen alle einen Vertrag unterschreiben. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

"Was bekommt der Gewinner?", fragte Ron.

"Die Verlierer müssen einen Tag lang den Gewinnern alle Wünsche erfüllen."

Er grinste, als er hörte wie alle plötzlich scharf die Luft einsogen.

Genau wie er vorhin überlegten sie sich gerade, was sie von den Slytherins alles verlangen könnten.

"Also seid ihr dabei?"

"JAAAA!" "Na klar!" "Klar sind wir dabei!" "Die machen wir fertig!" "Snape ist fällig", hallte es durcheinander.

xxx

Kurz vor Mitternacht am nächsten Tag stand Harry auf dem Astronomie-Turm unter seinem Tarnumhang und starrte in die Sterne.

Er war aufgeregt und vor allem hatte er richtig Schiss. Was wenn das Los auf ihn fiele? Er würde es NIEMALS über sich bringen und Snape verführen können.

Und wenn das andere Los auf Malfoy fiel, hätte der McGonagall mit irgendeinem Trick bestimmt sofort in der Kiste. Und dann hätte Malfoy ihn in der Hand. Er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was Malfoy alles mit ihm anstellen würde.

"Au", kreischte Harry, als in jemand unsanft anrempelte, ihn zu Boden drückte und hart auf ihm landete.

"Malfoy?", fragte er zögerlich.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand zwischen seinen Beinen und sprang auf. "Malfoy?", quiekte er jetzt panisch.

Aus dem Nichts tauchte Dracos Kopf auf, der sich die Kapuze seines Tarnumhangs herunter gestreift hatte. Er verdrehte die Augen und fragte spöttisch: "Was hast du denn gedacht, wer ich bin, Potter?"

Als Harry nichts antwortete, sondern nur seinen Umhang abstreifte und Draco anstarrte, seufzte der Blonde und fragte: "Also, seid ihr dabei?"

"Mhhh" Harry nickte.

"Gut. Hier ist der Vertrag, jeder aus eurem Haus muss ihn unterschreiben. Morgen, selbe Zeit."

Er warf ein zusammengerolltes Pergament vor Harrys Füße, drehte sich um und ging.

Wieder einmal starrte Harry ihm verwirrt hinterher.

* * *

**AN:** So, das war der Anfang. Noch nichts von HGxSS aber keine Sorge, das kommt noch und zwar gewaltig.

Bitte lasst mir doch ein kleines Review da, das geht ganz schnell und dann weiß ich wenigstens ob ich hiermit überhaupt weiter schreiben soll.

_Eure Ariane_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Amunet:** hehe natürlich kann sevi so heiß sein, allerdings vielleicht so heiß, dass sich jemand die finger daran verbrennt. hihi

**honeyflower**: keine sorge mcgoni und draco wird nicht vorkommen, das war nur in harrys gedanken

**nuja**: okee hier das zweite kapitel

**schreggi**: schön dass ich deinen geschmack getroffen habe

* * *

**Teil 2**

Am nächsten Abend erklomm Harry erschöpft die Treppe zum Astronomie-Turm.

Es war sehr anstrengend gewesen den Vertrag von jedem unterschreiben zu lassen.

Einige hatten lange gezögert und mussten regelrecht überredet, um nicht zu sagen angebettelt, werden.

"Ach komm Mione, bitteeeeeee! Wenn nicht alle unterschreiben, werden Sie sagen, wir sind Feigling. Bitte, Herm! Tu es für die Ehre Gryffindors."

Harry schüttelte sich, als er daran dachte, wie er vor seiner besten Freundin zu Kreuze gekrochen war.

Endlich erreichte er die Turmspitze und im selben Augenblick sah er Malfoy bereits dort stehen.

Er wollte dem anderen Jungen gerade eine Beleidigung zuwerfen, doch die blieb ihm im Halse stecken.

Verblüfft starrte er Draco an.

Der Slytherin trug sehr SEHR enge schwarze Jeans und ein smaragdgrünes ebenfalls enganliegendes Seidenhemd.

Die langen glatten blonden Haare, die tagsüber streng zum Zopf gebunden waren, fielen ihm glänzend über den Rücken.

Verträumt lehnte er auf der Brüstung und starrte in Richtung verbotener Wald.

Harry betrachtete Dracos Profil, das er so noch nie gesehen hatte. Es strahlte Sanftheit aus, anstatt Abscheu und Ekel, wie sonst.

"Was glotzt du so, Potter?", knurrte Draco, der ihn jetzt doch bemerkt hatte.

"Äh, ähm, ähm…"

Wiedermal verdrehte Draco die Augen, kam auf ihn zu und riss ihm das Pergament aus der Hand.

"Alle unterschrieben?"

"Mhm."

"Gut."

Draco zog ein weiteres Pergament und seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche.

Dann tippte er beide Verträge kurz an und murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand.

Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden die beiden Papiere und zwei kleinere erschienen. Draco öffnete das erste und begann schallend zu lachen.

Er bekam kaum Luft und sank zu Boden, auf dem er sich dann immer noch lachend herum rollte.

Harry, der das Papier aufgehoben hatte, blickte erstarrt auf den Namen, den der Vertrag ausgewählt hatte.

Hermione Granger

'Oh Merlin! Mione wird NIE zustimmen, das zu tun. Wir werden verlieren!'

Während Malfoy immer noch auf dem Boden lag und quietschende Lacher ausstieß, fasste Harry automatisch das zweite Papier und begann ebenso laut zu lachen wie Malfoy davor.

Der hörte sofort auf und starrte Harry an, der auf und ab hüpfte und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte.

"Wer ist es Potter? Sag schon!"

"Crnnnghhbhahahahahahahaha"

"Was?"

Malfoy stand auf und schüttelte Harry, doch aus dem war nichts rauszukriegen, als Lachen und Spucke.

Angewidert wischte sich Malfoy das Gesicht ab und befreite das Papier gewaltsam aus Harrys Hand.

Als er den Namen las, hatte er das Gefühl, in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen…

_Vincent Crabbe_

x

Während Draco auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern überlegte, wie er McGonagall dazu bringen könnten mit Crabbe zu schlafen,

zermaterte sich Harry auf seinem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm das Hirn darüber, wie er Hermione dazu bringen könnte mit Snape zu schlafen.

Nebenbei fragte er sich, wie man Hermione dazu bringen könnte mit überhaupt jemandem zu schlafen.

Für sie schien es nur Schule und ihre Freunde zu geben. Die meisten Schüler im 7. Jahrgang hüpften von Partner zu Partner und trieben es wie die Karnickel.

Er selbst blieb lieber bei Ginny, doch auch sie trieben es zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit.

Ron hatte es anscheinend aufgegeben auf Hermione zu warten und machte jedes Mädchen klar, das klar zu machen war. Hermione hatte man dieses Schuljahr jedoch noch nicht ein einziges Mal mit jemandem ausgehen sehen und Harry hätte seine Narbe darauf verwettet, dass sie noch Jungfrau war.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erwarteten ihn einige Wachgebliebene, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging so schnell wie möglich in den Schlafsaal.

"Ey Harry, wie is es gelaufen?", fragte Ron.

"Crabbe muss McGonagall verführen", antwortete Harry und bevor Ron losprusten konnte, warf er hinterher: "Und Hermione Snape."

Rons Mund klappte auf und er wurde blass.

"Mione?", quiekte er.

"Bei Merlins Bart, wir sind verloren!"

Harry nickte resignierend.

xxx

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry früh auf, um Hermione noch vor dem Frühstück zu erwischen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie es von einem Slytherin erfuhr.

Er bat Lavender, die gerade die Treppe herunter kam, Hermione Bescheid zu geben, doch Lavender schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte, dass Hermione schon längst weg war.

Es gab nur einen Ort, an dem Hermione um diese Zeit sein konnte, also raste Harry in die Bibliothek.

"Mione", keuchte er, als er sie endlich in der hintersten Ecke gefunden hatte.

"Harry…", sie sah überrascht auf. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Mione, ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten."

"Was denn?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Dss Lss htn entssssdn ds du Snnnp vfhn msst."

"Wie bitte?" Hermione hob ihre inzwischen elegant gezupften Augenbrauen.

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte es noch einmal. "Das Los hat entschieden, dass du Snape verführen musst!"

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich? Harry du spinnst doch. Das werde ich nicht tun."

"Aber du musst! Das Los hat doch entscheiden."

"Dieses Los kann mich mal!"

Es gab einen lauten Knall und der unterschriebene Vertrag erschien vor ihnen. Hermiones Unterschrift leuchtete gefährlich rot.

Hermione wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Ihr Gesicht wurde krebsrot und sie starrte Harry Hilfe suchend an.

"Was is? Mione?" Verwirrt beobachtete Harry seine beste Freundin, die sich panisch die Hände auf den Schoß presste.

Dann machte sie ein würgendes Geräusche und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

Immer noch verwirrt betrachtete Harry den Vertrag erneut und sah die klitze kleine Schrift am unteren Rand aufleuchten.

Das Kleingedruckte… Warum hatte er das vorher nie bemerkt?

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und las:

Falls einer der Ausgelosten sich weigert die Wette zu erfüllen, wird der oder diejenige von einem sexuellen Verlangen nach der zu verführenden Person befallen, welches erst dann wieder verschwindet, wenn die Wette eingelöst wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

**mausi: **dankeschön

**amunet**: keine sorge, auf harry wird noch einiges zukommen. auch er wird sich verbrennen wollen, hihi!

**blub**: danke

**böse** schwarzleserin: haha lustiger name! aber da du ein rev geschrieben hast, bist du ja nicht mehr ganz so böse, hehe.

**bedtimestory**: ich hoffe es wird noch besser!

**chromoxid**: naja hermione hätte wohl auch so irgendwann verlangen nach snape gespürt, auch ohne wette. schließlich ist das der lauf der dinge, nicht wahr? haha

**nuja**: am anfang einer ff fällt es mir immer leichter viel zu schreiben. bei aphrodisiaka häng ich leider im moment etwas, deshalb hab ich diese ff hier angefangen, ich hoffe das ist eine kleine entschädigung, bis ich wieder weiterschreiben kann.

_**Liebe grüße an alle und eine packung kekse!**_

**Teil 3**

Hermione war in das Bad der Vertrauensschüler geflüchtet und saß nun wimmernd in der Ecke.

Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und zwischen ihren Beinen pochte es unangenehm.

Bilder ihres Zaubertrank-Lehrers flogen durch ihren Kopf. Bilder von Dingen, die er hoffentlich nie mit ihr tun würde, Dinge die sie eigentlich ekelten, doch die im Moment für einen wahren Sturzbach zwischen ihren Beinen sorgten.

Resignierend schob sie ihre Hand unter ihren Rock und begann sich zu streicheln. Der Zauber sorgte dafür, dass sie sich vorstellte, Snape würde sie streicheln.

Diese Vorstellung ekelte sie so sehr, dass sie fast Würgen musste, doch nach kurzer Zeit schon, hatte das Verlangen die Überhand gewonnen und Hermione stöhnte wohlig auf.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung. Sie stand auf, säuberte sich und sah sich im Spiegel an.

Ihre Wangen waren knallrot. Das Kribbeln und Pochen war schwächer geworden, doch es war immer noch da. Sie wand sich unter Snapes unsichtbaren Händen, welche ihr der Zauber vorgaukelten.

So konnte sie niemals in den Unterricht gehen. Vielleicht sollte sie zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, die könnte ihr sicherlich ein Gegenmittel geben.

Doch irgendwas hielt Hermione davon ab.

Ihre Brustwarzen waren steinhart und ihr Höschen schon wieder feucht. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so ein intensives Verlangen gespürt und sie hatte Angst, es auch nie wieder spüren zu können, wenn Madam Pomfrey ein Gegenmittel hätte.

Vielleicht war es besser das Verlangen zu befriedigen, anstatt es wegzaubern zu lassen…

"Na gut, ich mach's!", schrie sie ihr Spiegelbild an.

Schlagartig wich die Spannung aus Hermiones Körper. Das Kribbeln hörte auf und es blieb nur noch ein leichtes Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen.

Erleichtert seufzte Hermione auf und hastete in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr fluchte sie. Frühstück könnte sie sich abschminken.

Sie packte ihre Tasche und nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal.

Von dem Erlebnis eben, noch etwas durcheinander, überlegte sie, welche Stunden sie jetzt hatte.

Als es ihr einfiel, wurde ihr Höschen so nass, dass sie Angst hatte zu tropfen, deshalb machte sie einen kurzen Abstecher in das Mädchenklo und stopfte sich so viel Toilettenpapier wie möglich zwischen die Beine.

Abgehetzt kam sie gerade noch rechtzeitig im Kerker an und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

Während sie versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, bemerkte sie das Kichern, das von den anderen kam.

Sie drehte sich um und alle starrten sie an. Ihre Wangen wurden noch röter und sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sagen könnte, doch Snape kam ihr zuvor.

Mit rauschendem Umhang stürmte er das Klassenzimmer, an Hermiones Platz vorbei zu Tafel.

Ruckartig drehte er sich um und blieb an ihrem Platz stehen.

Er stützte seinen Hände auf ihren Tisch, lehnte sich zu ihr und zischte: "Miss Granger. Was, um Merlins Willen, hat sie veranlasst zu glauben, ich würde Sie SO in meinem Unterricht dulden."

Verwirrt starrte Hermione in die schwarzen Augen vor ihrem Gesicht und dann an sich herunter.

Ihr Rock war verrutscht und zeigte eines an Bein, ihre Bluse hing heraus und ihre Krawatte hing schief…

"Sir, ich… Es tut mir leid."

"Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor. Raus hier und kommen Sie erst wieder, wenn Sie Ihre Uniform geordnet haben."

Wie von Taranteln gestochen, fuhr Hermione hoch und flüchtete hinaus.

x

"Oh Gott", stöhnte sie, an die Wand des nächsten Mädchenklos gelehnt.

Es war fast nicht auszuhalten, wenn Snape anfing zu sprechen. Ihr ganzer Körper sehnte sich danach, von ihm berührt zu werden.

Mit zitternden Händen ordnete sie ihre Kleidung und spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, huschte sie zurück ins Klassenzimmer, während Snape sie keines Blickes würdigte.

Sie zwang sich, ihre Konzentration auf den Trank zu richten, den sie brauen sollten und versuchte ihr Versäumnis aufzuholen.

Während sie Eisenhut schnitt und Froschaugen zermalmte, verfolgte sie Snape aus den Augenwinkeln.

Als er seine Runde gedreht hatte, kam er zurück in ihre Richtung und blieb vor ihrem Tisch stehen.

Ihre Hände zitterten wieder stärker und sie versuchte verzweifelt die letzte Zutat, Kirschblüten, in gleich große Stücke zu schneiden.

"Heute Abend um 8 Uhr werden Sie sich hier einfinden und einen Aufsatz über richtiges Erscheinen und Benehmen im Unterricht schreiben. Sollten Sie außerdem noch einmal in einem derartigen Aufzug in meinem Unterricht erscheinen, werde ich Sie hochkant rausschmeißen und dort werden Sie dann auch bleiben. Haben Sie das verstanden."

"Ja, Sir.", ihre Stimme war kaum ein Wimmern.

xxx

Am Abend stand Hermione erneut vor der Tür zum Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer.

Sie trug ein blaues Kleid, das ihr bis zum Knie ging. Nach tausend Mal Umziehen hatte sie sich entscheiden, etwas züchtigeres anzuziehen, da sie Snape nicht die Gelegenheit geben wollte, seine Drohung wahrzumachen.

Der Rest des Tages war für sie eine Tortur gewesen. Wo auch immer sie hingekommen war, die Schüler hatten getuschelt und gekichert. Manche hatten sie auch angesprochen, spöttisch oder mitleidig, doch immer der selbe Satz: "Na, Hermione. Wie willst du Snape rumkriegen?"

Normalerweise wäre Hermione darüber am Boden zerstört gewesen, doch sie ignorierte alles und jeden.

Hatte sie doch genug damit zu tun, sich davon abzuhalten, sich ständig selbst zu betatschen.

Ihr Verlangen nach Snape war stetig gewachsen, bis sie am Abend auf ihrem Bett lag und einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe war.

Und jetzt stand sie hier. Sie hatte unglaubliche Angst vor Snape und sie ekelte sich vor ihm, doch sie war fest entschlossen, ihn heute Nacht herum zu kriegen.

Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und trat ein.

Snape saß an seinem Pult und hob den Kopf. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

Ihr Kleid ging bis zum Knie und war auch Oben herum hochgeschlossen, doch es war mit Bedacht gewählt und es war verdammt eng…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**:

**Chromoxid**: keine sorge, er WIRD reagieren, hehe

**Amunet**: natürlich darfst du mit hermy tauschen, aber nur in deiner fantasie! Evilgrin

wegen harry draco: ich versuch beides abwechselnd zu schreiben

**böse schwarzleserin**: frösche hm… ach das macht mir nix! Hihi

**fenrirs slave**: KEINE SORGE, ich hatte NIEMALS vor, mcgonxcrabbe auszuschreiben, NIEMALS!

**Bedtimestory**: geilomat, ein review ;-)

**Blub**: ja find ich auch!

**Granger78**: ich finds auch interessant, bin mal gespannt, wie sich alles entwickelt

**Rosineide**: leider hier auch noch nicht viel action, aber bald, ich versprechs :-)

**Justpetra**: hmmm folter? na guuuut, da hab ich nix dagegen, hihi

**ALLE**: vielen dank für eure reviews und hoffentlich auf viele neue!

**Teil 4**

Zur selben Zeit stand Harry Potter am See und warf Steine so hinein, dass sie mehrmals aufdotzten bevor sie versanken. Als er es nicht schaffte die Steine öfter als vier mal aufdotzen zu lassen, benutzte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen Stein zwanzig mal auf und ab hüpfen.

"Was machst du da?"

Erschrocken wackelte seine Zauberstabhand und der Stein versank im Wasser.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Harry genervt, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Wissen was du machst, du taube Nuss!"

Draco stellte sich neben Harry und hob einen Stein auf, dann ließ er ihn mit der bloßen Hand zwölf mal aufdotzen.

Harrys Miene wurde noch düsterer.

"Also, Potter? Was machst du hier draußen in der Kälte, wo du doch in eurem gemütlich warmen Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und dich von Wiesels kleiner Schlampen-Schwester befummeln lassen könntest?"

Harry war immer noch so sehr in Gedanken, dass er die Beleidigungen für seinen Freund und seine Freundin kaum wahrnahm.

Er hatte über den Endkampf gegen Voldemort nachgedacht. Das konnte er nur hier draußen, wo er alleine war. Seine Freunde waren nicht dabei gewesen und deshalb hatte er das Gefühl sie konnten seine Empfindungen nicht vollständig verstehen.

Ganz unerwartet drehte er seinen Kopf zu Draco um und fragte: "Hast du auch manchmal Alpträume?"

Harry spielte auf den Endkampf an und Draco wusste das. Denn als Harry sich damals zu Voldemort durchgekämpft hatte, waren nicht seine Freunde an seiner Seite gewesen, sondern seine erklärten Erzfeinde, Serverus Snape und Draco Malfoy.

Draco fing an zu lachen und Harry wurde unglaublich wütend. Wie konnte Draco sich über ihn lustig machen? Er hatte diese schrecklichen Momente ebenfalls erlebt und er hatte gesehen, wie Harry den Lord umbrachte. Wie konnte er so gemein sein?

Er wollte gerade auf den Blonden losgehen, da hörte dieser auf zu lachen und sah ihn ernst an.

"Potter, ich hab nicht manchmal Alpträume. Ich hab jede verdammte Nacht Alpträume!"

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Du denkst es war schlimm, in Voldemorts Versteck einzubrechen, gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen und den Lord zu töten? Du hast ihn fünf Minuten erlebt und manchmal Alpträume! ICH habe ihn Monate lang ausgehalten, bis dein SCHEISS Orden es endlich geschafft hat, ihn aufzuspüren. Was glaubst du denn, was schlimmer ist?"

"Ja, aber du warst ein…"

"Was? Ein Todesser? Denk nach, bevor du sprichst, Potter! Wer hat dir geholfen den Lord zu töten? Der Orden? Oder Snape und ich?"

Harry senkte den Kopf und murmelte. "Aber Voldemort dachte du WÄRST ein Todesser."

"Das machte keinen Unterschied, er verabscheute alle Menschen, auch die Todesser. Er hat uns behandelt wie Abschaum."

"Aber…"

"Ich will nicht mehr drüber reden, Potter!", schnauzte Draco und starrte auf den See.

Als Harry zum See gekommen war, hatte er eine große Leere in sich gefühlt. Niemand konnte ihn verstehen, vor allem nicht Ginny, die ihn in letzter Zeit oft mit Themen aus der Hexenwoche langweilte und das Thema Voldemort mied wie die Pest.

Doch schon die Tatsache, dass er jetzt nicht mehr alleine war mit seinen Gefühlen, half ihm ein bisschen.

Auch wenn er von Malfoy wohl nicht viel zu erwarten hatte.

"Liebst du sie?", flüsterte der Blonde, als hätte er seien Gedanken über Ginny aufgefangen.

"Weiß nicht mehr…", nuschelte Harry. "In letzter Zeit ist es irgendwie nur noch…"

"Ficken?"

"Mmh."

"Das kannst du auch einfach haben.", lachte Draco.

Harry sah ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Oh Potter, bist du echt so blind? Wenn Weasley mit ihrer Stutenbissigkeit nicht jede Person mit einem Rock von dir fernhalten würde, dann würde dir halb Hogwarts nachlaufen."

Lachend stapfte Draco davon und Harry sah ihm Kopf schüttelnd nach.

Ein Kompliment von Malfoy? Träumte er?

xxx

"Treten Sie ein, Miss Granger. ", knurrte Snape gefährlich leise.

"Setzen Sie sich und fangen Sie an zu schreiben."

Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen und merkte vor lauter Aufregung nicht, wie seine Blicke über ihren Körper glitten.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde geschrieben hatte und ihr Kopf von der Anstrengung gleichzeitig zu schreiben und zu überlegen wie sie ihm rumkriegen könnte, fast platzte, hatte er sich anscheinend satt gesehen und grinste höhnisch.

"Miss Granger, herkommen!", knurrte er.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** ich möchte nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass es mir gesundheitlich im moment wirklich nicht so gut geht. mein kopf ist selten frei, um was zu schreiben, deswegen werde ich alle storys viel langsamer updaten. das tut mir sehr leid, aber im moment geht es nicht anders.

ich hoffe das kap gefällt euch…

liebe grüße

ariane

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stand Hermione auf und ging Richtung Pult.

"Nehmen Sie ihren Aufsatz mit!", schnauzte Snape.

Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen und stand nun vor dem Tisch.

"Kommen Sie HER!", herrschte er und deutete neben sich.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich verwirrt. Was wollte er von ihr? Oh, hoffentlich wollte er… Aber das war unmöglich, oder?

Sekunden später stand sie direkt neben ihm und betrachtete ihn von oben.

Seine bleiche Haut war für sein Alter immer noch straff und glatt, sein Haar sah von nahmen gar nicht mehr so fettig aus und seine Augen…

Hermione hatte das Gefühl, die Schwärze seiner Augen würde direkt in sie eindringen.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er plötzlich anfing seinen Blick demonstrativ über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen.

"Na dann wollen wir mal", knurrte er leise.

Hermione schluckte, als sich seine Hände ihrem Körper näherten und musste sich ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen verkneifen, als er nur nach dem Aufsatz griff und ihn vor sich auf den Tisch legte.

Es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, in der sie ihn beobachtete, wie er mit den Ecken des Pergaments spielte und den Aufsatz las. Währenddessen sammelte sich in ihrem Schoß immer mehr Feuchtigkeit und das Verlangen machte sie fast rasend.

"Professor Snape…", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

Langsam schwang er seinen Drehstuhl zu ihr herum und sah sie fragend an.

Er wartete einen Augenblick und schob eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Was haben Sie zu sagen, Miss Granger?"

"Ich…" Sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte nicht sagen: 'Bitte Professor Snape, ficken Sie mich! Bitte, Sir!'

Nein das konnte sie einfach nicht.

"Miss Granger, ihr Verhalten erstaunt mich. Ihr respektloses Benehmen und dieser unglaublich schlechte Aufsatz, das ist doch nicht ihre Art. Was ist los mit Ihnen?"

Seine schwarzen Augen glühten und bohrten sich tief in sie hinein.

Hermione wimmerte und ihre Knie gaben nach.

Bevor sie sich am Tisch festhalten konnte, spürte sie einen Druck an ihren Beinen. Verwundert sah sie an sich herunter und sah ihre Knie, eingeklemmt zwischen den Knien ihres Professors für Zaubertränke.

"Miss Granger, Sie müssen wirklich lernen, wie man sich benimmt."

Atemlos spürte sie seine langen schlanken Finger an ihren Oberschenkeln über das Kleid streicheln.

Langsam strichen sie nach unten, über den Saum ihres Kleides und berührten die Haut darunter.

Überrascht stöhnte Hermione auf, als er das Kleid nach oben schob und begann ihr Gesäß zu massieren.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Professor Snape dermaßen gut darin war, Hinterteile zu verwöhnen.

Nach einer Weile nahm er seine Hände wieder nach vorne und fuhr erneut über ihre Oberschenkel.

Dann hielt er ihr tadelnd einen feuchten Finger vor die Nase. Die Feuchtigkeit aus ihrem Schoß lief ihr schon die Beine hinab.

Als Hermione das realisierte, wurde sie knallrot, doch es blieb ihr kaum Zeit für Scham.

Denn er hatte sein Knie zwischen ihre geschoben, um so ihre Beine zu spreizen und begann nun mit seinen Finger die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel zu erkunden.

Leider ließ er sich sehr viel Zeit damit und Hermione wollte schon frustriert aufschreien, doch gerade in diesem Augenblick stieß er zwei Finger tief in sie.

Hermione stöhnte auf und sackte zusammen.

"Stehen sie gerade!", herrschte er und sie richtete sich wieder auf.

Rhythmisch stieß er die Finger immer wieder in sie hinein und sie musste sich an seinen Schultern festhalten um nicht wieder zusammenzuklappen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, dass er ihre kleine Perle gefunden hatte. Er begann diese mit zwei Fingern so geschickt zu reizen, dass es Hermione die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Die Hitze überrollte sie so überraschend, dass sie den Kopf zurück warf und ein kehliges Knurren ausstieß.

Heftig keuchend, die Hände immer noch auf seinen Schultern, stand sie über ihm und erwiderte seinen glühenden Blick.

"Gehen Sie jetzt!", befahl er. "Und nehmen Sie diesen Schund mit!" Er warf ihren Aufsatz auf den Boden.

Hermione riss den Aufsatz und ihre restlichen Sachen an sich und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

x

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schleuderte sie alles in die Ecke und warf sich aufs Bett.

Das gerade konnte unmöglich wirklich passiert sein. Oder?

Snape hatte sie kommen lassen. Und das auf eine wirklich köstliche Weise.

Sie zitterte immer noch von diesem Orgasmus.

Während Hermione noch einmal jede Einzelheit des eben Passierten durchging, fiel ihr auf, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte ihn herum zu kriegen…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hier, trink das!"

Misstrauisch starrte Vincent Crabbe auf den Becher den Draco Malfoy ihm hinhielt.

"Was ist das?"

"Vielsafttrank, du Idiot. Ich habe einiges über McGonagall herausgefunden. Dass sie einen Lieblingsschüler hat, den sie bestimmt auch gern vernaschen würde… Dass sie Butterbier über alles liebt und ihm nicht widerstehen kann…

Jetzt trink."

Widerstrebend stürzte Vincent die Flüssigkeit hinunter und würgte.

Mitleidslos drückte ihm Draco einen Krug Butterbier in die Hand und schob ihn Richtung Treppen.

"Los, verzieh dich. Du hast zwei Stunden Zeit!"

Draco wollte gerade vom Kerker in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gehen, als ihn jemand aufhielt.

"Draco!"

Er drehte sich um. "Ja, Onkel Serverus?"

Snape kam ganz nah an ihn heran und zischte: "Jemand hat sich an meinen auf Vorrat gebrauten Tränken zu schaffen gemacht. Und ich habe so ein Gefühl, du weißt wer es war…"

"Ach komm schon, Onkel. Du hast doch auch was davon, oder? Kam das kleine Schlammblut schon angekrochen?"

"Ich fürchte, das war keine sehr gute Idee von dir, Draco."

"Ach nein? Ich seh doch, wie du sie immer anstarrst! Ich dachte…"

"Es reicht. Es interessiert mich nicht was du dachtest. Jetzt verschwinde und wage dich nicht nochmal an meine Vorräte!"

Der schwarze Mann drehte sich um und stürmte mit wehendem Mantel davon.

Draco zuckte genervt mit den Schultern und beschloss, dass er eine kleine Entspannung dringend nötig hatte.

Zur Zeit konnte er sowieso nichts tun. Er hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, jetzt musste andere die Dinge vorantreiben - natürlich nur, falls sie das wollten….

Da es schon spät war, holte er seinen Tarnumhang und schlich dann in das Bad der Vertrauensschüler.

Nachdem er eine Weile in dem heißen Schaum gelegen und sich mit heißen Gedanken beschäftigt hatte, beschloss er, dass es Zeit war für eine kalte Dusche.

Er stieg aus dem Wasser und fuhr plötzlich herum. Er war sich sicher, dass eben die Tür geklappert hatte, doch sie war zu und es war niemand zu sehen.

Äußerlich entspannte er sich und ging Richtung Duschen, doch innerlich hörte er misstrauisch auf jedes kleine Geräusche und er wurde belohnt.

Er hörte ein leichtes Keuchen und leises Rascheln. Es gab nur eine Person, die das sein könnte, dachte er zufrieden.

Von den heißen Gedanken war sein Glied immer noch steif, also stellte er sich unter die, jetzt doch nicht kalte, Dusche und fuhr demonstrativ ein paar Mal mit der Hand daran auf und ab.

Als er dieses Mal ein lautes Keuchen hörte, hielt er inne und fragte gespielt ängstlich.

"Wer ist da?"

Harry Potter schien sich einen Ruck zu geben, denn er streifte die Kapuze ab und es kam sein Kopf zum Vorschein.

"Potter!", stöhnte Draco genervt und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Was willst du hier?"

"Ich wollte ein Bad nehmen, was dachtest du denn?"

"Keine Ahnung… Was starrst du mich denn so an?"

Harry wurde rot und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden starrte er Draco erneut an. Dann kam er sogar auf ihn zu und fragte plötzlich:

"Gib zu, du hast ihn magisch vergrößert!"

"Was?" Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Du spinnst wohl, Potter!"

"Ach komm", Harry streifte seinen Umhang ab und beugte sich herunter um Dracos Steifen genauer zu betrachten. "Der ist doch nie in echt so groß."

"Potter, ich weiß nicht, wie viele Schwänze du bisher gesehen hast, aber der ist echt und zwar zu 100 Prozent!", entgegnete Draco spöttisch.

"Wie groß ist denn deiner? Fünf Zentimeter?" Draco lachte erneut.

Harry wurde wieder rot. "Nein, aber nicht so groß."

Er richtete sich auf, starrte aber immer noch fasziniert auf Dracos Glied.

Plötzlich ertönte eine helle Stimme und schrie Draco an.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Schüler von Slytherin. Sie haben soeben die Wette mit dem Hause Gryffindor gewonnen. Ab jetzt werden ihnen 24 Stunden lang, alle Schüler von Gryffindor jeden ausgesprochenen Wunsch erfüllen."

Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von knallrot zu kreidebleich und er riss die Augen auf.

Schockiert beobachtete er, wie sich Dracos Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzog.

"Potter, blas mir einen!"

x

Zur selben Zeit als Draco in das Vertrauensschülerbad gegangen war, stand Vincent Crabbe vor McGonagalls Privaträumen.

Ängstlich klopfte er und als die Professorin öffnete, hielt er ihr zitternd den Krug entgegen und murmelte: "Professor McGonagall, das soll ich ihnen von Professor Dumbledor bringen."

"Ah, kommen sie herein, Mr. Weasley!"

**AN:**

bitte lasst ein kleines rev da. ich werde euch auch durch reply antworten!

vielen dank, dass ihr so lange gewartet habt.

liebe grüße

ariane


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Soeben hatte Hermione die Information erhalten, dass die Wette zu Ende war und Slytherin gewonnen hatte.

Schlagartig waren der Druck und die Spannung aus Kopf und Körper verschwunden.

Doch die Leere zwischen ihren Beinen, das Glühen ihres Körpers und das Verlangen nach Snape waren immer noch da.

Sie vermutete, dass es Nachwirkungen der Wette waren und beschloß das Verlangen auszunutzen.

Entschlossen sprang sie auf und machte sich in Richtung Kerker davon.

x

Harry starrte entsetzt auf den blonden Slytherin und sein sehr erregiertes bestes Stück.

"Du kannst mich nicht zwingen!", sagte er entschlossen.

"Oh doch!", lachte Draco. "Jetzt mach schon!"

"Nein!"

"Nein?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwas lief falsch, denn er hatte das Pergament so verzaubert, dass die Verlierer alle Wünsche erfüllen MUSSTEN! Aha, Wünsche…

"Potter, ich wünsche mir, dass du mir einen bläst!"

Harrys Lippen begannen zu prickeln und er leckte sich mit der Zunge darüber. Er wollte weglaufen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.

Widerstrebend kniete er sich vor Draco und öffnete gehorsam den Mund.

Als sich Draco langsam in ihn schob, war er verblüfft über die Weichheit und Sanftheit, die er nicht erwartet hatte.

Er vergaß seine Abscheu und seine Neugierde und noch etwas anderes, was er nicht näher betiteln wollte, gewannen die Oberhand.

Er erkundete Draco mit seiner Zunge, spürte seinen Geschmack, seinen Geruch. Harry war wie benebelt.

Doch er kam nicht dazu einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, denn Draco packte seinen Kopf und schob sich tiefer in ihn, um sich dann vor und zurück zu bewegen.

"Oh Potter, wenn du wüsstest, wie gut du in dieser Position aussiehst…", keuchte der Blonde.

Irgendetwas - wahrscheinlich die Wette - brachte Harry dazu vorsichtig an Draco zu saugen und seine Zunge schneller kreisen zu lassen.

Draco stieß noch ein paar Mal in seinen Mund und ergoß sich dann mit lautem Stöhnen.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wegen dem etwas bitteren Geschmack und stand dann auf.

"Nicht schlecht für das erste Mal, Potter!"

"Hey, woher willst du wissen, ob es das erste Mal war?" Gleich darauf fragte er sich, warum Draco NICHT denken sollte, es wäre sein erstes Mal. Er war ja schließlich nicht schwul, oder?

Draco lachte leise und säuberte sich erneut unter der Dusche.

Dann drehte er sich zu Harry und fragte: "Und, was wünschst du dir?"

"Was?", fragte Harry immer noch verwirrt.

"Na, du siehst aus, als hättest du auch dringende Wünsche." Draco nickte in Richtung Harrys Schoß und tatsächlich zeichnete sich eine mehr oder weniger große Beule ab.

Harry wurde knallrot und stammelte etwas, was beide nicht verstanden.

"Soll ich dir Abhilfe schaffen, Potter?" Draco kam näher auf ihn zu. Zu nahe, fand Harry und wollte zurück weichen. Doch seine Beine bewegten sich nicht.

Starr stand er da, während Draco seine Hose öffnete und seinen Steifen herausholte.

Er sah verzweifelt in die eisgrauen Augen des Slytherin und keuchte auf, als sich dessen Hand fest um sein bestes Stück schloss.

"Ich wünsche mir, dass du mir sagst, was du dir wünschst."

X

Zu dieser späten Stunde hatte Hermione Snape weder in seinem Büro noch im Klassenzimmer angetroffen.

Also machte sie sich todesmutig auf zu seinen Privaträumen, die ihres Wissens nach, noch nie ein Schüler zu betreten wagte.

Leise klopfte sie und dachte nach einer Weile, dass er auch dort nicht war. Gerade wollte sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen, wo sie noch suchen könnte, als die Tür aufschwang.

Vor ihr stand ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor, nur mit Shorts und Zauberstab bekleidet…

Xxx

AN: es ist leider nicht sehr lange geworden, ich hoffe ihr mögt es trotzdem.

Liebe grüße

ariane


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ACHTUNG:**

Um eure Gemüter zu schonen, habe ich darauf verzichtet die Szene zwischen McGonagall und Crabbe auszuführen.

Aber ein bisschen Ekel wollte ich euch dennoch geben.

Also im letzten Absatz, dieses Kapitels (der Teil mit Crabbe), passiert etwas, was euch VIELLEICHT etwas eklig vorkommt.

Lest es nicht, wenn ihr nicht damit umgehen könnt… Es ist nicht so wichtig für die Story, also könnt ihr es auch auslassen.

Für diejenigen die es lesen: Sagt mir doch eure Meinung dazu, bitte! War es zu eklig? War es lustig? Wie fandet ihr es?

Ansonsten, hoffe ich das Kapitel ist etwas länger und ihr habt Spaß damit.

**Chapter 8**

"Was zum Teufel…? Miss Granger? Was wollen Sie hier?"

Eine Welle der Erregung durchflutete Hermione als sie ihn so stehen sah und sie war sprachlos.

"Miss Granger, haben Sie ihre Stimme verloren?"

Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf und stammelte: "Professor, ich… ähm…"

"Ja?" Er sah sie nachdenklich an, dann packte er sie an der Schulter und zog sie in den Raum.

"Kommen Sie herein, es zieht!"

Sie sah, dass sich seine Brustwarzen versteift hatten, dass seine Brust mit Gänsehaut überzogen war und dass sich die kleinen Härchen an seinen Armen aufgestellt hatten.

"Also?", fragte er erneut.

Verzweifelt starrte sie ihn an. Sie wollte ihn, wollte ihn spüren und schmecken, wollte ihn in sich haben. Und doch war sie zu gehemmt, zu ängstlich um es auszusprechen. Ihr verzweifelter Blick bohrte sich in seine schwarzen Augen und plötzlich bekam sie richtig Angst, als sie das gefährliche Glitzern darin erkannte.

Grob packte er in ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten.

Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, starrte sie nach oben in seine Augen.

Er zischte: "Sagen Sie mir, warum Sie hier sind! Sagen Sie es endlich!"

"Ich will… ich… bitte Professor, berühren Sie mich…"

Mehr brachte Hermione nicht heraus. Berühren bedeute noch nicht ficken oder? Ficken hätte sie nicht aussprechen können.

"Ich soll Sie berühren?", zischte er und strich mit der linken Hand grob über ihr Gesicht. Er drückte seinen Daumen fest auf ihre Lippen und fuhr ihren Hals entlang.

Dann lag seine Hand auf ihren Brüsten und er berührte die Brustwarzen, die sich in dem engen Kleid deutlich abzeichneten. Er ließ seinen Daumen um die Brustwarzen herum kreisen und reizte sie mit seinem Fingernagel.

Ganz langsam fuhr seine Hand über ihren Bauch zu ihrem Schoß und Hermione keuchte, als seine Finger erneut ihre Perle berührten.

Da sie schon eine Weile aufs äußerste erregt war, kam sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden zum Orgasmus und wenn er sie nicht immer noch an den Haaren gepackt halten würde, wäre sie auf den Boden gesunken, denn ihre Beine versagten den Dienst.

Sie keuchte laut und wollte mehr.

Heftig grub sie ihre Fingernägel in seine nackte Brust und murmelte: "…bitte…"

"Bitte was?", knurrte er unnachgiebig.

"Bitte… bitte nehmen Sie mich endlich… bitte ficken Sie mich… bitte… bitte… bitte." Hermione wurde leicht hysterisch und atmete immer schneller.

Plötzlich saugte sie zischend die Luft ein, Snape hatte sich in ihrem Hals verbissen.

Hart saugte er daran und sie fühlte wie sie hochgehoben wurde.

Bereitwillig schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und fühlte sogleich seine Härte zwischen den Beinen.

Während er immer noch an ihrem Hals saugte, schob er sich in sie und Hermione durchfuhr ein Gefühl wie ein Blitz.

Es war ein kurzer Schmerz und dann nur noch das wunderbare Gefühl ausgefüllt zu sein.

Es fühlte sich so gut und so richtig an, wie noch nie etwas zuvor.

Automatisch empfing sie seine Stöße und bewegte sich in seinem Rhythmus.

Er presste sie an die Wand und stieß immer heftiger in sie hinein.

Ihr wurde plötzlich unerträglich heiß und sie begann lauter zu Stöhnen.

Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und sie presste sich so eng an ihn wie möglich.

Dann kam sie mit einer Art Knurren, welches sie selbst erschreckte.

Doch sie vergaß es gleich wieder, als sie das herrliche Gefühl spürte, wie er sich in ihr zusammenzog und zuckend in sie ergoss.

Nach einer Weile ließ er sie herunter und sie sahen sich erneut an.

In Hermione kam das Entsetzen hoch.

Was tat sie hier eigentlich?

Das war Serverus Snape! Der Mann, der sie schon so oft gedemütigt hatte. Der Mann, der ihre Intelligenz verhöhnt hatte, der sich über ihr Können lustig machte.

Sie war angeekelt vom ihm und von sich selbst. Wie hatte sie das hier zulassen können?

Sie verzog das Gesicht, drehte sich um und rannte hinaus.

x

"Ich wünsche mir, dass… dass du mit mir das selbe machst, wie ich eben mit dir!"

"Oh, Potter. Zier dich nicht so! Sprich es aus!"

"Ich will, dass du mir einen bläst, du verdammtes Arschloch!", knurrte Harry, kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

"Mehr wollte ich doch gar nicht.", flüsterte Draco auf einmal sehr sanft und strich Harry kurz über die Wange.

Draco begann sich um Harrys bestes Stück zu kümmern und zwar so gut, dass Harry blinzelte und scharf die Luft einsog und wieder ausstieß.

Das macht er bestimmt nicht zum ersten Mal, dachte Harry. Draco war verdammt gut.

Besser als Ginny…

Das Gefühl von Dracos geschickter Zunge und seinen erfahrenen Händen, war fast besser, als Ginnys Enge…

Plötzlich wimmerte Harry. Draco hatte einfach aufgehört.

"Was ist?", knurrte Harry.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du da tust?"

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Na, was hier passiert. In welcher Situation du dich befindest…"

Stirnrunzelnd dachte Harry über diese seltsame Frage nach und als ihm bewusst wurde, worauf Malfoy hinaus wollte, wurde er rot und zitterte vor Abscheu.

"Sag es!", herrschte Draco, der Harrys Erkenntnis mitbekommen hatte.

"Nein!", schüttelte Harry trotzig den Kopf.

"Dann mach ich nicht weiter…", drohte der Blonde.

Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich, ohne dass ein Wort heraus kam.

Draco leckte geschickt über Harrys Steifen und Harry wimmerte erneut auf.

"Okay, okay, ich sag's! Ich lass mir von Draco Malfoy einen blasen. Ich bin nicht schwul, ich hasse dich, ich hasse deine Familie, deine Freunde, dein Haus, ich hasse alles an dir, aber ich lasse mir von dir einen blasen und du bist verdammt gut darin und ich will dass du weiter machst!"

Harry keuchte erschöpft von diesem Wortschwall, doch ihm blieb kaum Zeit zum Atem holen, denn Draco grinste und fuhr mit seiner kunstvollen Behandlung fort.

Schnell war Harry wieder im 7. Himmel und die Wärme in Dracos Mund zwang ihn irgendwann aufzugeben.

Fahrig wühlte er in dem blonden Haar unter sich und zerzauste es, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal in Dracos Mund und ergoss sich dann in seinen Erzfeind.

x

"Draco?", kam es leise hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen von Vincent Crabbes Bett hervor.

"Was?", fauchte Draco genervt und erschöpft.

Harry Potter hatte gleich nach seinem Orgasmus die Flucht ergriffen und aus purer Müdigkeit hatte Draco ihn gehen lassen und war selbst in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt.

Jetzt ging er zu Crabbes Bett und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite.

Der dicke Junge lag stocksteif auf seinem Bett, die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen und die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen.

"Ich hab die Wette gewonnen…", flüsterte er.

"Ich weiß!" Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Wie lief's?"

"McGonagall hat nichts gemerkt. Sie hat das Butterbier mit dem Aphrodingsbums getrunken und sich auf mich gestürzt. Es war widerlich!"

"Ach komm, Crabbe, mach dir nichts vor! Der Zauber der Wette hat doch dafür gesorgt, dass du erregt warst, dass es dir gefallen hat!"

Der dicke traurige Junge wurde so rot, dass Draco es sogar im Mondlicht sehen konnte.

"Bitte Draco, lenk mich ab davon. Ich will nicht mehr dran denken. Bitte lass mich…"

Draco seufzte genervt.

Aber na gut… Schließlich hatte Crabbe dafür gesorgt, dass Potter ihm die restlichen 23 Stunden zur freien Verfügung stand.

Er zog sich aus und stellte sich vor Crabbes Bett, dann begann er sich selbst zu wichsen.

Dabei schloss er die Augen und dachte an Harry und was er mit ihm vorhatte.

Crabbe hatte die Decke weg gezogen und war verblüffender Weise darunter nackt.

Er rutschte näher an die Bettkante und lag direkt unter Dracos Wirkungsbereich.

Durch seine eigenen geschickten Hände, kam Draco ziemlich schnell. Er stellte sich vor, dass es Harry war, der vor ihm lag und als er kam ergoss er sich auf Crabbe - in Dracos Vorstellung natürlich Harry.

_x_

_**AN:** Sorry, aber ich musste mal wieder einen Schocker einbauen :D_

_Liebste Grüße_

_Ariane_


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hallo ihr Lieben, ich hab gemerkt dass ihr das mit Crabbe nicht so toll fandet, aber ich fand es lustig, hihihihi.

Also hier das nächste Kapi.

Viel Spaß

Liebe Grüße

Ariane

**Chapter 9**

Es war noch früh am nächsten Morgen, als Lavender Brown unruhig durch die Gänge strich. Angestrengt überlegte sie, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gab, das Ergebnis der Wette für sich zu nutzen.

"Hey, Brown!"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Genau die Person, die sie zu sehen gewünscht hatte…

"Hallo!", brachte sie schüchtern hervor.

Blaise Zabini verlor keine Zeit: "Ich wünsche mir, dass du mitkommst!"

Aufgeregt lief sie hinter ihm her und malte sich die tollsten Sachen aus, die er von ihr wollte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen hielt er inne und ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.

Nicht viele waren schon wach, doch unter den wenigen waren auch Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle und Millicent Bullstrode.

"Ich wünsche, dass du dich ausziehst."

Lavender erstarrte.

Was? Sie geriet in Panik, als ihre Hände, ohne ihr Zutun begannen die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

"Nein!", schrie sie, als sie sich die Bluse über die Schultern streifte und ihre runden Brüste zum Vorschein kamen.

Danach kamen Rock, Schuhe, Strümpfe, BH und Höschen und schließlich stand die nackt vor den lachenden und johlenden Slytherins.

Verzweifelt starrte sie in Blaises Augen und bat ihn stumm, aufzuhören. Doch der grinste nur und meinte: "Ich wünsche mir, dass du deine Titten berührst und dir vorstellst, ich würde sie berühren."

Lavender schloss die Augen und verkrampfte ihren Körper, in der Hoffnung er würde ihr gehorchen und nicht der Wette. Doch vergeblich.

Ihre Hände hoben sich zu ihren Brüsten und fuhren sanft die Rundungen mit den Fingerspitzen nach. Spielerisch tippte sie sich auf die Brustwarzen, um sie danach etwas unsanfter zu zwischen. In ihrem Kopf entstand das Bild von Blaise, wie er sich um ihre Brüste kümmerte und automatisch keuchte sie auf. Sie war schon so lange in Blaise verliebt, dass sie gar nicht mehr wusste, wann es angefangen hatte. Dass er sie mitnahm und mit ihr diese Dinge tat, die sie sich gerade vorstellte, war ihr sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen und doch hatte sie sich das etwas anders vorgestellt. Wieder in der Realität angekommen, riss sie mit aller Gewalt ihre Hände von ihren Brüsten und wollte Blaise gerade anschreien.

Doch der legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sein Blick ging ihr durch und durch und als er flüsterte: "Leg dich hin!", tat sie es von sich aus, ohne zu merken, dass er gar keinen Wunsch ausgesprochen hatte.

Die Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet, legte sie sich auf den weichen, grünen Teppich und wollte die Beine ausstrecken. Blaise hatte jedoch andere Pläne.

"Ich wünsche, dass du das hier genießt!", flüsterte er und spreizte ihre Beine.

Entsetzt bis sich Lavender auf die Lippen und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Als Blaise ihre Beine weit öffnete, spürte sie einen kühlen Hauch zwischen ihre Beine fahren und zitterte leicht.

Plötzlich spürte sie etwas Weiches, Nasses an ihrem Allerheiligsten und keuchte auf, denn es erregte sie tatsächlich.

Neugierig öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah Blaises Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen und seine Zunge, die an ihrer Perle leckte.

Erneut stöhnte sie auf, denn er hatte eine sehr empfindliche Stelle getroffen. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie seine Zuwendung wirklich genoss, wurde sie sich der anderen Anwesenden bewusst.

Pansy Parkinson hatte sich angewidert abgewandt und wollte gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.

Draco Malfoy lümmelte scheinbar uninteressiert auf einem Sessel, verfolgte jedoch jede Einzelheit genau.

Gregory Goyle und Millicent Bullstrode saßen ganz in ihrer Nähe und sahen aus, als würden sie gleich an sich selbst rumspielen wollen.

Die restlichen Slytherins kannte sie nicht, doch sie konnte genau den Spott und die Verachtung in deren Augen lesen.

Sie wollte das hier nicht. Oder sie wollte es natürlich doch, aber nicht vor all diesen Leuten.

Obwohl ihr Körper von Blaises Zunge aufs Äußerste erregt war, wimmerte sie verzweifelt und verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie sich in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

Wie konnte sie sich auch in einen Slytherin verlieben? Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass das schlecht ausgehen würde.

"Achtung, Snape kommt!", zischte Pansy, die gerade durch die Verbindungstür zu den Kerkertreppen hatte gehen wollen.

Blaise fuhr hoch, schnappte sich Lavenders Klamotten, packt sie am Handgelenk und stürmte mit ihr zu der anderen Tür hinaus.

In den Gängen zerrte er sie eine Weile mit und schob sie dann in eine Ecke. Grob drückte er ihren nackten Körper an die kalte Wand.

Die Erregung, die durch die Wette gekommen war, war verflogen und Lavender fror ganz erbärmlich.

Doch als er ihr mit seinen Händen über die nackte Haut strich zitterte sie nicht mehr nur vor Kälte sondern auch erneut vor Erregung.

Drängend presste er seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen und seine Zunge bahnte sich einen Weg in ihren Mund.

Lavender war so erschöpft von dem ständigen Wechselspiel von Erregung und Abscheu, von Verlangen und Verzweiflung, dass sie endlich ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Die Tränen rannen ihre Wangen entlang und doch erwiderte sie seinen Kuss mit Leidenschaft.

Die Hitze seines Mundes breitete sich in ihr aus und wanderte durch ihren ganzen Körper.

Seine samtene Zunge erkundete jeden Winkel ihres Mundes und kitzelte sie an Stellen, die sie nie gekannt hatte.

Dann brach er den Kuss plötzlich ab und Lavender wimmerte enttäuscht auf.

„Ciao, kleine Gryffindor! Vielleicht sehen wir uns später noch mal…", grinste er schelmisch und verschwand.

Fassungslos starrte Lavender ihm hinterher. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie fröstelte und schlüpfte schnell wieder in ihre Klamotten.

So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie Richtung Gryffindor-Turm und stürmte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey Lav, da bist du ja! Alles klar mit dir?", fragte Parvati besorgt, als sie ihre beste Freundin vorbei rennen sah.

„Ich hasse alle Slytherins!", schrie Lavender und stürmte weiter, die Treppe hoch.

In ihrem Zimmer warf sie sich aufs Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen.

Der Heulkrampf ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie fühlte sich so schmutzig und gedemütigt.

Wie konnte er ihr so was antun? Er war ein Schwein! Und er sah so gut dabei aus!

Es war zum verzweifeln, sie konnte zu keinem Schluss kommen und das ließ sie noch mehr schluchzen.

X

„Was is denn mit der los?", fragte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung!", murmelte Harry, der im Gemeinschaftsraum neben ihm stand.

„Na sie wird einem Slytherin begegnet sein, der die Wette eingelöst hat.", grinste Ginny schadenfroh – sie hatte Lavender noch nie leiden können.

Harry stöhnte auf und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Portrait-Loch. „Ich geh frühstücken!", rief er über seine Schulter.

„Ich komm mit!" Ginny rannte hinter ihm her und versuchte ihre Hand in seine zu schieben, doch er wehrte sie ab.

„Was is denn heut mit allen los?", fragte Ron beleidigt.

„Hmpf", machte Hermione dumpf, die neben ihm in einem Sessel saß und vergrub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in dem Buch auf ihrem Schoß.

Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging in sein Zimmer um seine Schokoladenvorräte zu plündern. Er hatte keine Lust auf normales, gesundes Frühstück.

X

Ginny saß neben Harry am Gryffindor-Tisch und schielte immer wieder von der Seite zu ihm hin.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Ihr Kopf arbeite auf Hochturen.

„Harry, was ist mit dir los? Sag's mir doch!"

„Nichts ist los! Kann man nicht mal seine Ruhe haben?", schnauzte er sie an.

Ginny zog eine Schnute und stopfte sich ein paar Löffel Müsli in den Mund.

Nach einer Weile wollte sie es erneut versuchen, traute sich aber nicht, nachdem er sie beim ersten Mal so angeschnauzt hatte!

„Hey!"

Gleichzeitig hoben Ginny und Harry ihre Köpfe und starrten in graue Slytherin-Augen.

„Du und du", er zeigte erst auf Harry und dann auf Ginny, „ich wünsche, dass ihr nach dem Mittagessen ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler kommt!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco Malfoy.

Ginny sah, wie Harry ihm entsetzt nachstarrte, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen.

Als sich seine Starre löste, sprang er auf und rannte ebenfalls hinaus.

Zurück blieb eine sehr verwirrte Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hallo ihr lieben, zum thema missbrauch und lavender habe ich am ende des kapitels eine kleine anmerkung geschrieben.

viel spaß mit dem neuen kapitel!

**Chapter 10**

Ginny Weasley stand mit weichen Knien an die Tür zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler gelehnt.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie ihr Mittagessen beendet, welches sie alleine eingenommen hatte. Viel hatte sie allerdings nicht essen können, dazu war sie zu aufgeregt.

Tausend Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

Was war mit Harry? Seit diese dumme Wette angefangen hatte, war er total verändert. Naja, oder eigentlich schon länger… Seit der Nacht in der er Voldemort getötet hatte…

Ginny war unfähig in irgendeiner Weise auf diese Tatsache zu reagieren, ihr fiel einfach nichts ein, was sie sagen könnte. Und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, wollte sie auch gar nichts davon hören. Ein einziges Mal nur hatte sie Voldemort gesehen und es hatte sie so erschreckt, wie nie etwas zuvor in ihrem Leben. Jetzt noch schüttelte es sie, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

Außerdem machte sie sich Gedanken über Malfoy.

Was wollte er von ihr und Harry?

Ginny musste zugeben, dass der Gedanke, er könne durch die Wette praktisch alles mit ihr anstellen, ein gewisses Kribbeln verursachte.

Malfoy war immer noch gemein zu ihr und anderen Gryffindors, doch wie es seit seinem Seitenwechsel schien, eher aus Gewohnheit, denn aus Leidenschaft.

Seitdem sah sie ihn auch mit etwas anderen Augen und musst sich eingestehen, dass er eine große Anziehung auf sie ausübte. Obwohl, oder gerade weil, er so sehr das Gegenteil von Harry war.

Harry war dunkel, fast schon unauffällig, Draco dafür hell und leuchtend, sodass man ihn unmöglich ignorieren konnte.

Für die, die er liebte gab Harry alles. Draco liebte niemanden, außer sich selbst (zumindest sah es für Ginny so aus) und er nahm sich einfach, was er haben wollte.

Bei jeder Gelegenheit wurde Harry aufbrausend, Draco war immer beherrscht und kühl.

Wenn er mit ihr schlief, war Harry so sanft wie möglich, bei Draco konnte sich eher das Gegenteil vorstellen.

Sie errötete leicht, als sie bei ihrem Vergleich an diesem Thema angekommen war.

Schnell wollte sie ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung lenken, als Draco auch schon um die Ecke kam.

Ihr Kiefer klappte nach unten, denn er sah besser aus denn je.

Sein blondes Haar war frisch gewaschen, dadurch glänzte es wie pures Gold und wehte hinter ihm her, leicht wie Federn.

Er trug sehr enge dunkelblaue Jeans und ein eng anliegendes silbernes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe offen standen.

Dann stand er vor ihr und das Grau seiner Augen drang in sie ein.

„Hallo Weasley", sagte er kühl.

Sie holte tief Luft und antwortet: „Hallo!"

„Wo ist Potter?"

"Keine Ahnung!", zuckte Ginny resignierend mit den Schultern.

Als Draco daraufhin verschlagen grinste, begann Ginny das Schlimmste zu ahnen.

Er schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ginny war so überrascht von dieser, von ihm so ungewohnt netten, Geste, dass sie sich widerstandslos in das Bad der Vertrauensschüler schieben ließ.

Seufzend sank sie rittlings auf den Rand der riesigen Badewanne und murmelte: "Ich hab ihn seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen."

Draco sah sie interessiert an und plötzlich rutschte ihr heraus: "Er ist so komisch in letzter Zeit…"

"Ich weiß!"

Misstrauisch sah sie den Slytherin an. Beobachtete er Harry? So genau, dass er über dessen Seelenzustand bescheid wusste?

Seine Augen blitzten, als er sich hinter sie auf den Rand setzte. Ein Bein in die leere Badewanne und ein Bein auf dem Steinfußboden.

"Entspann dich!", flüsterte er und begann sie vorsichtig zu massieren.

Erst wollte sie protestieren, doch nach wenigen Sekunden fühlte sie ihre Muskeln sich lockern. Die Bewegungen seiner Finger auf ihrem Rücken waren so verführerisch, dass sie den Protest ganz aufgab.

Als seine Hände tiefer glitten und sich um die Verspannung in ihrem Kreuz kümmerten, hätte sie fast aufgestöhnt, so wohltuend war das Gefühl.

"Potter sollte sich mehr um dich kümmern!", wisperte der Blonde an ihrem Ohr.

"Du hättest verdient, dass man dir jede Sekunde seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt."

Bei diesen Worten musste sie kichern.

"Ich glaub, es würde mir ziemlich schnell auf die Nerven gehn, wenn Harry oder sonst wer, ständig um mich herum wäre!"

"Hm, vielleicht. Es könnte aber auch eine ganz angenehme Abwechselung sein!", wandte er ein.

"Ahh!", stöhnte Ginny laut, als er seine Finger auf ihr Steißbein drückte.

Von dieser Stelle aus fuhr ein starkes Kribbeln ihre Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben.

Plötzlich spürte sie etwas Weiches, Feuchtes an ihrem Nacken. Als sie realisierte, was es war, riss sie die Augen auf.

"Was…", keuchte sie entsetzt.

"Scht" Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals und seine Zunge, wie sie ihre Schlagader entlang fuhr.

Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, sie hatte Angst es würde zerspringen.

Wo zum Teufel war Harry? Sie fürchtete, dass sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen könnte, wenn er nicht bald käme.

Draco knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und lenkte sie dadurch so sehr ab, dass sie nicht merkte wie sich seine Hände an die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse stahlen.

Erst als er mehrere Knöpfe geöffnet und seine Finger bereits ihre Haut berührten, nahm sie die Situation wahr.

Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr Bluse und BH herunter gerissen und spielte mit ihren Nippeln.

Sie wimmerte auf und versuchte verzweifelt die Kraft zu schöpfen, um sich zu wehren.

Doch es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an! Draco schien ein Meister zu sein, bei dem was er gerade tat.

Er umkreiste ihre Nippel und reizte sie mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Dann wanderten seine Finger langsam weiter nach unten und wieder, bevor Ginny reagieren konnte, hatte er seine Hand in ihr Höschen geschoben.

Zuerst strich er aufreizend langsam über ihre äußeren Lippen und Ginny wandte sich unter ihm. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als…

„Ahh!" Sie stöhnte auf, als er endlich seine Finger in sie stieß.

Unruhig rutschte sie hin und her. Schließlich fand er ihre Perle und sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Ekstatisch krallte sie ihre Finger in seine Oberschenkel und wimmerte: „Jaaa! Oh Merlin ist das gut!"

Hinter ihr kicherte es leise und sie merkte wie Draco sein Druck auf ihre Perle verstärkte.

Geschickt ließ er seine Fingerspitzen darum kreisen und tippte immer wieder kurz mit dem Fingernagel darauf.

Ginny rutschte ein letztes Mal hin und her, um seine Finger tiefer in sich rein zubekommen und kam dann mit einem lauten Keuchen.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter und versuchte ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

X

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und beide fuhren herum.

„Harry…", rief Ginny entsetzt.

AN:

Also ihr Lieben, erst mal vielen Dank für eure vielen tollen Reviews.

Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ihr alle weiter lest.

Ich möchte jetzt eine kurze Anmerkung zu dem Absatz mit Lavender geben:

Ja, ich habe mich schon öfters mit dem Thema Missbrauch beschäftigt.

Diese Stelle, die ich beschrieben habe, habe ich so geschrieben, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe.

Auch Lavenders gegensätzliche Gefühle hab ich so beschriebne, wie ich dachte, dass sie sie fühlen könnte.

Ich wollte allerdings nicht in irgendeiner Weise dieses Thema psychologisch rüberbringen und auch nicht irgendwie kritisieren. Ich habe nur beschrieben!

Wenn ihr zu geschockt davon ward, tut es mir leid, aber immerhin sind es Slytherin, das dürft ihr nicht vergessen.

Auch wenn nicht alle Todesser geworden sind, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht trotzdem Böse sind!

Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Bitte lasst mir doch ein kurzes Review da.

Liebe Grüße

Ariane


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hallo liebe liebe Leser. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich so lange nichts hochgeladen habe.

Ich muss euch leider die Wahrheit sagen: Ich hatte keine richtige Lust zu schreiben und mir ist auch gar nix eingefallen. Hoffen wir mal, dass es jetzt besser wird ;)

Allerdings will ich euch nix versprechen, das nächste Kapitel kann eventuell genauso lange brauchen.

Liebe Grüße, Ariane

**Chapter 11**

Hermione schlich über den Rasen, immer darauf bedacht, keinem Slytherin zu begegnen. Bisher hatte sie das ganz gut vermeiden können.

Nach umsichtigem Manövrieren war sie endlich an einem ihrer Lieblingsplätze angelangt - einer zugewachsenen Stelle zwischen den hinteren Gewächshäusern, die zur Zeit nicht benutzt wurden.

Erleichtert ließ sie sich ins Gras fallen, schlug ihr Buch auf und seufzte. Hoffentlich fand sie hier etwas Ablenkung.

"Granger!"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, dann ruckte ihr Kopf hoch und sie schrie innerlich: 'Oh nein! Von allen Slytherins, nicht er, nicht er, NICHT er!'

"Professor", quiekte sie.

"Was zum Merlin treiben sie hier?"

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. "Es ist nicht verboten, sich im Freien aufzuhalten, oder?"

"Aufstehn"

Hastig erhob sie sich und schwankte. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie weich ihre Knie waren, wie sehr sie zitterte.

Der Zauber der Wette war verflogen und hatte etwas anderem Platz gemacht - einem puren körperlichen Verlangen, diesmal war es ECHT!

Aber sie konnte doch nicht… Es war schließlich Snape! Und diesmal hätte sie nicht mal eine Entschuldigung.

Überrascht beobachtete sie, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzog.

"Ich wünsche, dass sie mir folgen.", sagte er, weiterhin grinsend.

Er ging in eines der Gewächshäuser und sie folgte ihm.

Sie fragte sich, wie der Zauber gewirkt hätte, wenn sie ihm nicht so bereitwillig von selbst gefolgt wäre.

Doch sie kam zu keiner richtigen Überlegung, denn nachdem er hinter ihr die Tür des Gewächshauses geschlossen hatte, herrschte er: "Ausziehen!"

"Was? Hier?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Das Gewächshaus stand voller vertrockneter Pflanzen und dutzenden alten Blumentöpfen. Die Fenster waren schmutzig und der Boden war bedeckt mit trockener brauner Erde.

Er sah sie drohend an und flüsterte: "Ich wünsche, dass sie…"

"Ja, ja, schon gut!", murmelte sie verärgert. Hätte sie doch nur die Wette gewonnen, hätte sie ihn früher verführt, dann wäre SIE jetzt in der Position Befehle zu erteilen.

Bei diesem Gedanken rann ihr ein köstlicher Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Zögerlich begann sie die dunkelblaue Bluse aufzuknöpfen, die sie heute Morgen ausgewählt hatte.

Dann streifte sie ihren schwarzen Rock ab und den weißen BH. Jetzt stand sie nur noch im Slip vor ihm. Dieses letzte Stück wollte sie noch nicht preisgeben und er schien es auch nicht eilig zu haben.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf ihre weißen, mittelgroßen Brüste, sodass sie langsam unruhig wurde. Fand er sie nicht hübsch, oder warum starrte er ihre Brüste so an?

Leise hörte sie ihn seufzen, dann hob er seine Hände und berührte endlich die Außenseiten ihrer Brüste. Langsam und ganz sanft begann er zuzudrücken.

Ihre Brustwarzen versteiften sich augenblicklich, bei dieser Behandlung.

Sie sah wie er seinen Kopf herunter beugte und spürte seinen Mund auf ihrem Hals, dort begann er ausgiebig zu saugen.

'Alte Fledermaus', der Schimpfname, der von den meisten Schülern benutzt wurde, fiel ihr ein, als sie die saugenden Geräusche hörte. Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und musste kichern.

Ruckartig hob er den Kopf.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie in der Position sind, sich über mich lustig zu machen, Miss Granger!"

"Aber Sir, ich wollte doch nicht…"

Hart verschloss er ihren Mund mit einem rauen Kuss, der so lange dauerte, dass Hermione irgendwann den Kopf zurückziehen musste, um wieder Luft zu bekommen.

"Professor Snape, ich wollte wirklich nicht… ah!" Hermione gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich, als er ihre Brüste fest zusammen drückte.

Sie verlor fast das Gleichgewicht und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sie mit sich auf den schmutzigen Boden zu ziehen.

Überrascht ließ sie zu, dass er ihren Oberkörper nach hinten drückte und sie nun flach auf dem Boden lag. Dann sog sie scharf die Luft ein, als er seine Hand unter ihren Slip schob.

Als er dann plötzlich seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß zu bewegte begann sie vor Vorfreude zu stöhnen.

"Sie sind wohl IMMER so Vorlaut!" murmelte er und vergrub seinen Mund in ihrem Schoß.

Seine Zunge umspielte ihre Perle, drang ihn sie ein und reizte sie auf eine noch nie dagewesene Weise.

Hermione traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie merkte, was sie all die Zeit verpasst hatte.

Nie hätte sie einen der Jungen dazu aufgefordert, dies zu tun.

Nie hätte sich einer von sich aus getraut sie zu fragen.

Es mussten schon eine Wette und Professor Snape dafür sorgen, dass sie dieses wunderbare Gefühl kennen lernte.

Professor Snape…

"Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte sie erneut.

Was sollte das eigentlich? Warum war sie plötzlich so scharf auf ihren Zaubertrank Lehrer?

Es konnte nicht alles an der Wette liegen, oder doch? Die Wette war doch schon lang vorbei…

Aber dann musste es ja an Professor Snape liegen.

Oder lag es gar an IHR? War sie so pervers, dass niemand anderes, vor allem niemand in ihrem Alter sie erregte? War sie so abnormal, dass der einzige Mann, den sie attraktiv fand, eine alte, gemeine, schleimige Fledermaus war?

Obwohl… Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig und berührte vorsichtig sein schwarzes Haar.

Es war gar nicht schleimig! Es fühlte sich sogar sehr gut an, seidig weich rannen die schwarzen Strähnen durch ihre Finger.

"Aaaah!", plötzlich und vor allem für sie sehr überraschend schrie sie auf und fühlte die Wellen des Orgasmus durch sich hindurch rauschen.

Als der Orgasmus einigermaßen abgeklungen war, beobachtete sie benommen wie ihr Professor sich aufrichtete und wortlos das Gewächshaus verließ.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihm nach und tausend Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf. Was sollte das? Was bezweckte er? Warum hatte er sie nicht ganz genommen? War er gar nicht erregt gewesen?

Wimmernd krümmte sie sich zusammen und begann zu heulen.

Sie war so verwirrt, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Obwohl sie sich gerade noch so gut gefühlt hatte, war ihr nun schlecht vor Abscheu.

Entsetzt dachte sie daran, was Harry und Ron sagen würde, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie ihn wollte!

Ja sie wollte ihn haben! Ganz für sich allein und für immer. Sie wollte mit ihm spielen, wie er mit ihr spielte, sie wollte ihn besitzen.

Doch vor lauter Entsetzen darüber konnte sie nur heulen.


End file.
